The Center to Protect Workers'Rights is applying for RFA-ES-04-006, Hazmat Training at DOE Nuclear Weapons Complex for a total cost of $2,461,399. The objective is to ensure construction workers called upon to work on DOE sites have the training they need to protect their health and safety, and that of their co-workers families, their communities, and the environment. The target population, represented by the 11 international/national construction unions the applicants have assembled in this proposed training consortium, perform a vast array in hazardous waste operations, decommissioning and decontamination, transportation, restoration and emergency response activities. CPWR is a 501(c)(3) organization created by the Building and Construction Trades Department, AFL-CIO. As such, they are uniquely positioned to carry-out the training programs proposed in this application. There is significant support from affiliated construction unions and employers, as evidenced by their past performance as an NIEHS grantee. To meet the training needs of the target population working in and around DOE sites, CPWR and its training consortium proposes to train 6,499 trainers and workers in Year 1, and 31,930 trainers and workers over the five-year period of the proposed cooperative agreement.